JUST BAD
by feyy
Summary: Minseok dan situasi yang rumit. ONESHOT xiuris - xiuyeol - xiukai XIUMIN GS


BAD JOB

Kim Minseok (GS) – EXO - Others

DLDR, GS, T+ , Friendship, ONESHOT

.

..

...

Kim Minseok gadis biasa saja, yang memiliki tinggi sedang walaupun dia termasuk yang terpendek diantara semua temannya. Gadis yang memiliki nilai yang tidak begitu tinggi dikelasnya terutama mata pelajaran yang mengandung banyak angka dan rumus-rumus yang sulit dipecahkan, yah... hidup Minseok memang tergolong biasa-biasa saja kecuali dia memiliki teman yang tidak biasa-biasa saja disekolahnya. Bukan teman yang memiliki kekuatan super juga, tapi memiliki popularitas yang super mungkin. Ya teman Minseok memang kebanyakannya adalah idol yang sedang dalam puncak popularitasnya. Ahnyang Art High School, sekolah seni yang banyak menghasilkan publik figur berbakat di Korea selatan. Dan mungkin Minseok salah satunya, jika saja Minseok bukan orang yang anti dengan dunia selebriti, jika saja Minseok bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak sukanya menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak bisa saja Minseok menjadi salah satu idol terkenal itu. Wajahnya yang manis dan bakat menarinya yang luar biasa juga suara yang tidak buruk sama sekali pasti mudah untuk membuatnya menjadi idol yang terkenal. Tapi teman-temannya hanya bisa menyayangkan semua itu karena Kim Minseok sendiri tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, dia memasuki sekolah itu hanya karena dia mendapat beasiswa penuh berkat bakat menarinya. Dan dalam hidup Minseok tak sekalipun dia berpikir untuk menjadi seorang bintang hallyu, yang diinginkannya setelah pendidikannya selesai adalah menjadi seorang koreografer. Minseok lebih suka berada dibelakang panggung dan mengatur semuanya sesuai keinginannya dan bukan sebaliknya.

Hari ini seperti biasa, setelah pelajaran selesai Minseok berjalan gontai kemeja kafetaria yang biasanya ia duduki bersama teman-temannya. Saat sampai disana sudah ada Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu memesan makanan.

"Yo Kim Minseok, kudengar kau dihukum lagi?" Tanya rapper yang baru saja mengeluarkan album keduanya itu.

"Huh, jangan membahasnya..." Dengan malas Minseok mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol dan langsung meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja bersama kerucutuan mungil dibibirnya.

Melihat tingkah yeoja yang duduk disampingnya itu membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri dan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungilnya kepangkuannya. _"Do you need my confort?"_ Chanyeol membisikkan perkataannya dengan suara bass yang terdengar lebih dalam ditelinga Minseok.

Minseok hanya menghela nafas pelan karena sepertinya temannya itu tidak membiarkannya sendirian untuk meratapi nasibnya yang harus membuat essay yang begitu banyak sebagai hukumannya tidak mengerjakan PRnya yang kesekian kalinya. _"Confort my ass..."_

Dan seringaian kecil muncul dibibir Chanyeol mendengar jawaban dari Minseok. Minseok hanya tidak tahu saja apa yang barusan diucapkannya memiliki arti yang berbeda dipendengaran Chanyeol.

"Hey Kim Minseok..." Seorang yeoja yeng jelas bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Minseok berjalan kearah Minseok dan Chanyeol dengan dua minuman ditangannya.

Sekali lagi Minseok menghela nafasnya sambil berusaha turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol –walaupun gagal- "Jangan mengajakku bicara Jung, aku sedang kacau..." Minseok menjawab dengan nada malas sekaligus merananya.

"Kau pasti mendapat hukuman lagi karena tidak mengerjakan PR kan?" Tebak yoeja berparas cantik itu.

Well kabar memang cepat menyebar sepertinya dan mood Minseok makin memburuk ditiap detiknya. "Jika memang sudah tahu maka diamalah Jung..." Lagi-lagi jawaban ketus yang diterima gadis bermarga Jung itu.

"Panggil aku Krystal jika ditempat umum Kim... atau Park? Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja dan menikah..." Krystal berucap dengan pendangan terarah pada punggung Minseok yang menempel didada Chanyeol juga posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memacarinya dan menikahinya mengingat kau lebih sering bergonta ganti pacar lebih dari kau berganti pakaian." Ucap Minseok serkastik.

"Oke oke, cukup. Percakapan kalian tidak akan mengarah kemana pun... dan kau Kim Minseok, bibirmu ini tidak cocok mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu... makan ini dan moodmu akan membaik." Chanyeol menyuapkan stroberi yang sudah dilumuri coklat kearah mulut Minseok.

Minseok hanya diam dan menerima suapan temannya itu tanpa protes lebih jauh lagi walaupun baru saja mendapat ceramah singkat dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

Melihat wajah Minseok yang benar-benar kacau membuat Krystal bersimpatik juga dan langsung memberikan salah satu minuman yang tadi dibawanya.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuan dua bodyguardmu itu Seokie." Krystal lalu menyarankan sambil membuka minuman kalengnya.

"Sayangnya kami tidak akan membantunya kali ini." Sebuah suara dalam ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

Dan Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar saat harapan terakhirnya pupus oleh suara orang yang kini duduk disampingnya yang tak diduduki oleh Chanyeol.

"Chan~ kumohon~..." Minseok kini mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan memasang wajah semelas mungkin untuk merubah pikiran temannya itu.

"Chanyeol tidak akan termakan lagi oleh aegyomu itu Min." Pemilik suara berat itu kini memainkan rambut bergelombang Minseok yang menjuntai bebas.

"Benar Min, aku sudah belajar dari Kris untuk tidak termakan aegyomu dan lagipula kau harus mulai mengerjakan PRmu sendiri. " Chanyeol juga ikut mengusak rambut Minseok yang kini memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Tapi tema essaynya sangat sulit, mana mungkin aku harus menulis tentang sejarah matematika sebanyak 50 lembar kalian tahu sendiri kalau aku memiliki alergi akut dengan mata pelajaran itu." Minseok kini makin memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kepala masih diletakkan diatas meja. "Bagaimana jika aku masuk rumah sakit saat mengerjakkan essay itu."

Semua yang mendengarkan curhatan berlebihan Minseok hanya bisa memutar bola mata mereka, hafal dengan tingkah Minseok yang akan menjadi berlebihan jika sudah berhubungan dengan pelajaran tentang angka itu. Minseok memang membenci bahkan mengutuk penemu pelajaran matematika karena selain memang payah dalam pelajarannya Minseok selalu mendapatkan masalah disekolah karena pelajaran itu dari yang tertidur dikelas sampai tidak mengerjakkan PR yang mana Minseok memang hampir tidak pernah mengerjakkan PR matematikanya karena selalu dikerjakkan oleh teman-temannya dan membuat nilai PR Minseok selalu lebih tinggi dari nilai ujiannya.

"Kalian semua jahat, aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain mereka pasti akan membantuku." Minseok menggerutu sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan meminum minumannya dengan rakus.

"Akan kupastikan mereka tidak terlibat dalam essay mu kali ini Kim Minseok." Suara berat Kris terdengar lebih serius kali ini dan itu adalah pertanda buruk bagi Minseok karena Kris yang serius tidak akan bisa dibantah dengan apapun, memikirkan itu Minseok langsung memeberontak turun dari pangkuan nyaman Chanyeol dengan bibir manyun lima sentinya dan langsung menarik tangan Krystal menjauh dari kedua teman tiang listriknya sambil menggumam 'aku benci kalian'.

"Hei Minseok kita mau kemana? Aku bahkan belum makan apapun." Krystal sedikit terhuyung karena tarikan paksa teman mungilnya.

"Entahlah, yang penting menjauh dari mereka."

Setelah berjalan tanpa arah, mereka berdua berakhir ditaman belakang sekolah dan duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah setidaknya untuk Krystal yang memang jarang berlari-lari tanpa arah.

"Oke, sekarang ceritakan tentang hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongsuk? Kim Jong Il? Kim Jong... Un?"

"Kim Jongin pintar..." Krystal menyela dengan menoyor kepala teman paling pintarnya itu.

"Iya, KimJong itu... semalam kau bilang hubungan kalian semakin memburuk."

"Yeah begitulah, sebenarnya aku sudah minta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami tapi dia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi..."

Melihat wajah frustasi temannya, Minseok kasian juga tapi dirinya yang tidak punya pengalaman apapun mengenai pacaran hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Krystal. "Memangnya kenapa dengan KimJong itu? Apa dia menyakitimu? Atau dia selingkuh darimu?"

"Tidak sih, hanya saja kami berdua selalu sibuk dengan jadwal kami masing-masing membuat kami tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu. Berpacaran dengannya seperti tidak nyata karena selama enam bulan pacaran kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali."

"Heh? Kalian sudah pacaran selama enam bulan? Kukira baru tiga bulan..." Minseok terlihat sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Minseokah, itu dengan orang yang berbeda dan itu sudah hampir satu tahun yang lalu... astaga... kenapa aku harus bercerita dengan orang sepertimu..." Krystal sedikit menarik rambutnya makin frustasi dengan respon lambat Minseok.

"Benarkah?... kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuinya saja bukankah jadwalmu tidak terlalu padat minggu ini."

"Memang, tapi giliran Kai yang memiliki jadwal padat."

Minseok lalu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama baru disebutkan."Siapa Kai? Jadi kau berselingkuh?" Tuduh Minseok dengan pandangan terkejut.

Kali ini Krystal menatap Minseok tidak percaya. "Kim Minseok! Apa kau baru saja membenturkan kepalamu disuatu tempat? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini..."

"Yak! Aku tidak bodoh. Iya iya, aku ingat sekarang, itu nama panggung KimJong kan..." Minseok berucap dengan bangga.

"Ck... bahkan kau tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar."

"Aku salah apa lagi...?" Kini Minseok yang memasang wajah frustasinya karena selalu disalahkan.

"Lupakan, jadi menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Krystal tidak percaya dirinya menanyakan pertanyaan ini pada Minseok, namun walaupun terkadang lamban dan bodoh Minseok bisa selalu menemukan ide cemerlang dengan cara paling aneh sekalipun.

"Emm..." Minseok lalu menekan pipinya dengan kedua tangannya hingga bibirnya mengerucut seperti bebek juga matanya yang terlihat menerawang keatas kebiasaannya jika dirinya sedang berpikir keras.

Melihat pemandangan imut itu Krystal tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menekan pipi tembam itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau imut sekali~..."

"Yak! Hentikan... aku sedang berpikir...!" Teriak Minseok menarik tangan yang menganiaya kedua pipinya yang kini memerah.

"Jadi kau sudah dapat ide?" Tanya Krystal penuh harap.

"Well, bagaimana jika kau menghubunginya lagi dan mencoba mengajaknya bertemu, walalupun cuma sebentar untuk membicarakan masalah kalian lebih serius?" Bahkan Minseok sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan idenya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya saat kami bertemu kami hanya..." Krystal lalu memberikan gestur abstrak yang membuat Minseok kebingungan.

"Kalian... hanya apa?" Minseok juga ikut menirukan gestur abstrak temannya.

"Uh... aku tidak ingin mengotori pikiran polosmu. Yang jelas dengan hanya menemuinya secara langsung tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Dan satu lagi, Kai sangat pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan seserius apapun itu."

Walaupun Minseok masih sedikit bingun dengan penjelasan tak jelas Krystal, tapi Minseok memilih menganggukkan kepalanya dari pada dikatai bodoh lagi oleh teman modelnya itu.

"Kalau memang begitu mudah saja, kirim orang lain untuk menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kim Kai itu. Bilang padanya jika hubungan kalian berakhir setelah bertemu dengan si penyampai pesan itu dan taraaa~ masalah selesai." Minseok terseyum puas dengan rencana yang dibuatnya.

Mendengar ide Minseok membuat senyum aneh muncul diwajah cantik itu dan Minseok merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat senyum temannya yang mencurigakan.

"Ya! Jung jangan melihatku dengan pandangan itu oke... aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya." Minseok bisa merasakan dari pandangan mata Krystal yang ditunjukkan padanya akan membuatnya dalam masalah besar. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya oke.." dan pandangan mata itu masih mengarah padanya.

"Jung aku serius, aku tidak akan menjadi penyamapai pesan itu, tidak saat ini atau kapanpun, pokonya tidak selama-lamanya..."

"Aku akan mengerjakan semua essay neraka itu."

"Baiklah, tentukan tempat dan waktunya." Minseok bahkan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyetujui penawaran Krystal karena hell Math...

.

..

...

"Jadi dimana aku akan menemuinya?" Minseok betanya tanpa minat pada Krystal.

"Dia memintaku menemuinya diapartemennya..."

"Mwo!? Apa kau gila? Kau mau memasukanku kekandang harimau? Tega sekali kau ini?" Minseok memprotes tidak terima.

"Ya ya, aku tahu makanya dengarkan aku selesai bicara dulu... aku memintanya untuk bertemu disebuah restoran, kalian bisa bicara sambil makan. Kau senang?"

Mendengar kata makanan mata Minseok langsung berbinar tertarik. Walaupun rencana ini adalah rencana buruk baginya tapi setidaknya dia mendapat makanan gratis dan Kim Minseok tidak menolak makanan gratis.

"Ya jangan tersenyum aneh seperti itu hanya karena kau akan mendapat makanan enak, pikirkan tentang rencana kita juga oke?"

"Hmm..." Minseok hanya mengangguk ambigu menjawab perkataan Krystaal. "Kau tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada Kim Minseok." Akhirnya Minseok menjawab dengan jelas saat melihat ekspresi menuntut dari teman model sekaligus aktris itu.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Minseok akan menemui kekasih Krystal Jung a. k. a Kim Jongin a. k. a Kai dan makanan gratis tentunya.

Saat akan memakai sepatu katsnya, tiba-tiba pintu asramnya terbuka dengan tidak elitnya menampilkan soerang yeoja yang berpenampilan elit.

"Jung sekali-kali kasihanilah pintu asramaku, kemarin dia baru saja dibanting oleh Kris." Minta Minseok dengan nada memelas palsunya.

Tanpa menghiraukan permintaan Minseok, Krystal hanya melihati Minseok lebih tepatnya penampilan Minseok saat ini. "Kau tidak bisa menemui pacar yang akan segara menjadi mantan pacarku dengan baju yang kau pakai sekarang Kim Minseok."

Minseok mengernyitkan alisnya sambil melihat pakaian yang dipakainya. Black ripped jeans dan white tshirt polos juga ransel hitam yang diselempangkan dipundak kirinya, menurut Minseok tidak ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya tapi akhirnya Minseok menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, yang kau maksud pasti sepatuku." Ucap Minseok sambil melepas sepatu usang favoritnya dan menggantinya dengan sepatu sport hijau terangnya yang lebih kelihatan baru.

"Ck, bukan sepatumu Min tapi semuanya... kau tahu restoran seperti apa yang akan kau datangi? Itu adalah restoran bintang lima dan dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini kau akan langsung diusir dari sana."

Minseok ingin sekali membalas cercaan temannya itu namun memilih diam karena ucapan Krystal memang benar. "Kalau begitu minta si Kai mu itu untuk mengganti tempat bertemu yang bisa menerima pelanggannya apa adanya." Tersirat sindirian dikalimat yang Minseok ucapkan.

"Apa kau punya gaun? Atau setidaknya mini dress?" tanya Krytal mengabaikan kesarkastikan temannya itu.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku memakai pakaian yang kau sebutkan itu Nona Jung? Dan kau tahu aku tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu."

"Min jangan membuatnya semakin sulit..."

"Kau yang mempersulit semuanya Jung, sekarang terserah kau saja biarakan aku berpakaian sesuai dengan keinginanku dan kita bisa melanjutkan rencana kita, atau kau bisa mencari orang lain yang mau memakai gaun ataupun dress untuk melakukan rencanamu." Minseok kini melipatkan kedua tangannya dideapan dadanya tanda dia menunggu keputusan Krystal.

"Ugh Kim Minseok, entah apa yang membuatku berteman denganmu."

"Itu simpel, karena kau mencintaiku hehe..."

Krystal hanya memelototi teman mungilnya itu gemas. "Oke, tidak ada gaun ataupun dress tapi kau tidak keberatan dengan seragam sekolahkan? Setidaknya kau tidak akan diusir dengan memakai seragam sekolah kita dan jangan lupa menunjukkan kartu ini saat pelayan menanyaimu."

"Aye aye boss..." Sahut Minseok disertai hormatnya dan gummy smilenya.

.

..

...

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Saat Krystal berkata tentang restoran bintang lima, sepertinya dia tidak bercanda karena rertoran yang Minseok masuki saat ini memang sesuai jika disebut retoran berbintang dengan desain interiornya yang benuansa emas. Juga pelanggannya yang semuanya memakai pakaian formal dan meneriakkan mahal. Minseok jadi merasa tersesat saat melihat dirinya dengan seragam sekolah yang tidak terlalu rapi juga rambutnya yang hanya dikuncir kuda biasa.

"Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seoarang pelayan yeoja yang bahkan pakaiannya sama bagusnya dengan pelanggannya menanyainya dengan nada ramahnya.

"Ehmm, aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Jawab Minseok tidak yakin.

"Boleh saya lihat kartu appoitment anda?"

Minseok langsung menyerahkan kartu berwarna emas itu pada pelayan yang menanyainya.

"Jadi anda memiliki janji dengan Tuan Kim Jongin, mari ikuti saya." Pelayan itu lalu berjalan dengan anggunnya diikuti Minseok yang berjalan cangggung.

Minseok mengumpat dalam hati saat pelayan itu terus berjalan labih dalam kerestoran menjauhi pintu masuk dan akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu berganggang hitam mengkilat dan terulis PRIVATE ROOM dipintu itu yang membuat Minseok meringis tidak suka. Melihat tulisan privat membuat Minseok memiliki firasat buruk.

Pelayan itu lalu mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan membukanya sedikit berkata jika orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang. Minseok bisa mendengar suara samar pria didalam ruangan itu menyuruh pelayan itu agar membiarkannya masuk.

"Silahkan masuk Nona Jung..." Setelah menundukkan badannya pelayan tersebut langsung meninggalkan Minseok yang masih ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

" _Sialan kau memang Jung, kau bahkan tidak mengganti namamu... Ck."_ Batin Minseok tidak terima.

Akhirnya Minseok memasuki ruangan dengan luas sedang itu dengan pikiran akan mendapat makanan enak. Setidaknya makanan bisa memotivasinya untuk tidak melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Belum sempat Minseok melihat seperti apa ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menghimpitnya atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menghimpitnya diantara pintu dan tubuh tingginya.

"Huh?" Sacara bersamaan mereka bergumam bingung dan terkejut saat melihat satu sama lain.

Kai tidak menyangka jika orang yang hampir diciumnya itu bukan kekasihnya melainkan seorang anak sd yang memakai seragam sma atau setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Kai.

"Aku yakin pelayan tadi mengatakan Nona Jung... Kau tersesat kid?" Kai bertanya masih dengan tubuh yang membayangi tubuh mungil Minseok.

Minseok yang masih terkejut hanya memandangi wajah tampan orang yang berdiri didepannya. Mata tajam sekelam malam dan bibir yang seksi, Minseok baru sadar jika pacar temannya itu benar-benar tampan saat dilihat secara langsung apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Huh..." Setelah sadar dari keterkaguman singkatnya, dengan dua jari telunjuknya Minseok mendorong dada Kai agar menjauh dari wajanya dan memberinya sedikit ruang gerak. "Aku Kim Minseok, teman Krystal Jung. Dia tidak bisa menemuimu jadi aku yang datang." Minseok mencoba menjelaskan sepercaya diri mungkin.

Ada seringai samar dibibir seksi itu. "Well, aku tidak tahu jika Krystal memiliki teman seorang anak-anak."

"Ck, aku hanya enam bulan lebih muda darinya." Minseok membela diri tidak terima.

"Mungkin benar, melihat kau memakai seragam sma." Kai mulai menikmati setiap ekspresi yang ditampilkan diwajah manis Minseok.

"Bukan mungkin, tapi memang." Minseok menegaskan dengan memberikan tatapan mematikan gagalnya.

Melihat sikap orang yang secara tidak langsung masih menghimpitnya itu membuat Minseok kehilangan nafsu makannya, padahal tadi mulutnya hampir berair saat mencium aroma makanan didalam ruangan itu.

"Well, aku akan langsung saja menyampaikan pesan Krystal padamu, dia ingin..."

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, aku sudah terlanjur memesan makana akan sayang jika dibiarkan begitu saja."

Minseok yang terlalu sibuk memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada pria dihadapannya melewatkan saat Kai mengunci pintu dan mengantongi kuncinya. Kai langsug menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Minseok untuk duduk dikursinya tadi.

Dengan helaan nafas berat, Minseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Kai dan akan mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Kai. Namun Kai lebih memilih rencana lain dengan menarik pinggang Minseok untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Emm, permisi tapi aku lebih suka duduk disana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kursi didepan mereka. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah akhirnya Minseok bisa duduk ditempat yang dikehendakinya dan memulai mencicipi makanan didepannya.

Kai cukup kagum dengan gadis didepanya yang kini makan dengan lahap tanpa memperhatikan orang yang membayar makanannya. Kai bahkan tidak menyentuh makanannya dan memilih untuk memandangi gadis didepannya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda setiap dirinya merasakan makanan yang berbeda. Merasa dipandangi, dengan ekspresi galaknya Minseok melirik sedikit kepada orang didepannya yang kini memasang senyum yang membuat Minseok tidak nyaman.

"Kau tidak makan?" Minseok bertanya dengan ketus.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan yang lain." Dan pandangan Kai jatuh pada bibir pink yang terlihat lembut dan menggiurkan itu.

Minseok hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban ambigu dari Kai. "Kalau begitu pesan saja yang kau inginkan." Minseok menyarankan sambil memasukkan sebuah udang goreng kedalam mulutnya yang membuat pipinya makin menggembung lucu.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Minseok selesai dengan makanannya. "Oke, terimakasih untuk makanannya." Ucap Minseok setelah hampir menghabiskan seluruh makanan dihadapannya. "Aku akan langsung saja..."

"Apa kau memang selalu terburu-buru seperti ini?" Kai memotong dengan memainkan minuman yang bahkan tak diminumnya sama sekali.

"Itu bukan terburu-buru, aku menyebutnya menghemat waktu. Aku punya banyak urusan selain hanya makan bersama pacar sahabatku."

" _Dan segera mantan pacar."_ Minseok menambahkan dalam hati.

Minseok benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari ruangan yang terasa sangat sempit dan pengap itu ditambah dengan pandangan Kai yang seolah-olah ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan Minseok tidak sukai.

"Jadi, setelah pertemuan ini selesai... kau dan Krystal sudah tidak menjalin hubungan apapun lagi karena hubungan kalian tidak ada harapan lagi, kalian sangat jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi dan Krystal tidak bisa menjalani hubungan seperti itu. Aku yakin Krystal pasti sudah menjelaskannya padamu sebelumnya atau mungkin belum. Tapi tidak apa, yang jelas hubungan kalian sudah berakhir, titik. Tapi kurasa dia tidak keberatan untuk berteman, akan kutanyakan padanya nanti." Ucap Minseok dengan cepat.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebarnya Minseok menunggu dengan was-was sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Kai. Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlangsung Kai hanya menatapi wajah Minseok tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Jadi...?"

"Jadi berapa nomor ponselmu?"

"Apa?! Apa kau bahkan mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi?"

"Ya, aku mendengarkannya dengan sangat jelas. Aku dan Krystal sudah berakhir. Jadi berapa nomor ponselmu?"

"Arghh!... Kau membuatku gila! Tapi setidaknya kau mengerti intinya jadi aku pergi sekarang."

Minseok beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung berjalan cepat kearah pintu keluar. Mengabaikan ekspresi licik Kai.

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau menguncinya..."

"Well, karena ini ruang privat jadi harus terkunci kan."

" Dasar pembual. Buka pintunya sekarang, atau aku akan menelpon 119." Ancam Minseok yang sudah siap dengan ponsel ditangannya. Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun selain senyum licik dari pria didepannya Minseok dengan cepat menekan angka 119.

"Hallo, tolong saya sedang..."

Belum sempat Minseok mengatakan apapun tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihimpit –lagi- oleh tubuh tinggi itu dan tangannya yang masih memegang ponsel ditahan oleh tangan Kai yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat.

"YA! Lepaskan!." Minseok mencoba menarik tangannya yang dipengangi erat Kai sambil menahan tubuh tinggi itu dengan tangan satunya yang bebas dan itu sangat membuatnya tidak diuntungkan diperburuk dengan sambungan ponselnya yang sudah terputus dengan satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Ya, jika kau tidak melepaskanku sekarang aku akan menghajarmu, aku akan melukai wajahmu secara permanen dan itu akan menghancurkan karirmu dan... dan...y- ya...!"

Uacapan Minseok tuputus ketika bibir Kai mulai mengecup bibirnya pelan dan hal itu sukses membuat Minseok terdiam.

"Ternyata tidak sulit untuk membuatmu diam. Aku hanya meminta nomor ponselmu."

Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Minseok berpikir keras untuk menemukan alasan yang bagus untuk tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya. "Ti- tidak boleh. Lagipula se- setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu la- lagi." _Benar-benar alasan yang bagus Minseok..._

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Minseok tersenyum cerah mendengar ucapan Kai barus-...

"Karena kau tidak mau memberikannya jadi aku saja yang memberikan nomorku..."

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Dengan mudah Kai merebut ponsel Minseok dari tangannya dan mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dengan santai seolah-olah Minseok tidak sedang menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kai.

"Pria brengsek, kau tidak memiliki hak apapun memasukkan nomormu diponselku itu hanya akan membawa sial oke..." Minseok masih meronta saat kai melakukan panggilan yang sudah pasti konomornya sendiri agar nomor Minseok masuk keponselnya. Setelah panggilannya tersambung Kai langsung memasukan ponsel Minseok kedalam kantong seragamnya.

"Kau cukup kuat untuk yeoja mungil sepertimu." Dengan seringaiannya tangan kanan Kai mulai mlingkari pinggang Minseok dan menempelkan tubuh mereka. Minseok yang panik hanya bisa menahan tubuh Kai dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak dicengkeram Kai.

Mulut Minseok sudah akan mengucapkan semua sumpah serapah pada Kai jika bibir Kai tidak lebih dulu mengunci bibirnya dan melumatya pelan. Minseok mencoba meronta namun hal itu justru membuat Kai memperdalam ciumannya dibibir Minseok. Dari caranya melumat bibirnya secara perlahan dan sensual namun tetap memberikan tekanan yang kuat dibibirnya, Minseok bisa tahu bahwa Kai adalah pencium yang hebat. Minseok bisa merasakan tangan Kai yang berada dipinggangnya kini berpindah menekan tengkuk Minseok membuat Minseok makin kesulitan menghentikan Kai yang terus melumat bibir atas dan bahwahnya secara bergantian mencoba menbuka akses kedalam mulut hangat Minseok. Entah berapa lama bibir mereka menyatu Minseok yang mulai tak berdaya menghadapi ciuman profesional Kai dan Kai yang berhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Minseok hingga membuat keduanya tidak menyadari berapa lama mereka melakukan aktifitas panas itu.

Setelah merasa puas dan berhasil membuat si mungil Minseok yang galak tak berdaya Kai akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya dan seketika itu juga Minseok terengah-engah baru menyadari bahwa darinya sejak tadi hampir tidak bernafas secara normal. Sambil mengambil nafas dengan rakus tanpa sadar Minseok bersandar pada dada bidang yang berada didepannya dan merasakan usapan pelan namun nyaman dibelakang lehernya. Usapannya begitu-

Tunggu... usapan? Dengan cepat Minseok menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada nyaman itu dan tanpa sengaja membenturkan kepalanya pada pintu didepannya.

"Aw!..." Minseok hanya meringis menahan sakit dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Medengar pertanyaan itu Minseok mendongak kearah wajah Kai yang menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Jadi kau tidak perlu peduli." Jawab Minseok dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah pria yang baru saja memainkan bibirnya dengan lihai.

"Tentu saja aku harus peduli, aku selalu menjaga orang yang pernah berciuman denganku."

Mendengar jawaban santainya, emosi Minseok makin naik dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Kai hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikt menjauh dari tubuh Minseok.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, sekarang buka pintunya." Minseok memerintah dengan ketus.

"Oke-oke, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama lagi atau kau akan meledak disini."

Kai melangkah maju dengan cepat dan kambali mendapatkan tubuh Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

"Ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita, jadi kau harus mengingaktku oke." Selesai dengan ucapannya Kai memberikan hisapan kuat dileher Minseok sambil membuka pintu dan membuat Minseok terdorong otomotas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"YA!... Aku akan... aku akan.. me-menuntutmu!" teriak Minseok sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa panas.

"Bukan masalah untukku. Tapi kau harus ingat, sebelum bekas bibirku hilang dari lehermu aku pastikan kita akan bertemu lagi." Dan dengan itu Kai menutup pintu sambil memberikan wink seksinya kearah Minseok yang hanya bisa melongo karena kepercayaan diri Kai yang selangit.

Akhirnya Minseok berhasil keluar dari restoran itu tanpa ada insiden tak perlu lainnya dan langsung menghentikan taksi untuk pergi kerumah seseorang yang akan dibantainya.

"Awas kau Jung sialan! Aku akan mencabikmu dan mengirimkan kepalamu pada si brengsek itu!" dan dengan begitulah Minseok terus berteriak dan mengumpat selama perjalanan kerumah sahabatnya tanpa menyadari bahwa sopir taksinya hampir menelpon polisi beberapa kali karena perkataan mengerikannya.

Dengan senyum leganya sisopir taksi itu menerima uang dari penumpang gilanya walaupun dia tahu jika jumlah uangnya masih kurang 2000 won sisopir taksi itu dengan cepat melesat pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"YA, JUNG SIALAN! DIMANA KAU! BERSIAP-SIAPLAH KARENA INI ADALAH HARI TERKHIRMU HIDUUUPP!"

Dengan berteriak liar Minseok membuka pintu warna putih itu kasar membuat sipemilik kamar terkejut hingga membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel yang sedang dipegannya.

"Astaga Minseok, berhenti mengumpati nama keluargku oke."

"Dari semua yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan, kau malah mengkhawatirkan nama keluargamu? Sahabat baikmu ini baru saja akan diperkosa oleh pacarmu yang super hot tapi super brengsek itu Jung... Maksudku krystal. Kau tidak pernah memperingatkanku jika pacarmu itu adalah serigala liar yang brengsek yang suka mempermainkan orang lain tanpa perasaan dan memanfaatkan tubuh tinggi dan kuatnya untuk menindas orang yang lebih kecil dan lemah. Dan... dan dan pokoknya dia BERENGSEK! Lebih brengsek dari Kris dan Chanyeol!."

"Oke-oke, aku mengerti kau tenang dulu, duduk diranjangku dan aku akan mengambilkanmu minuman kesukaanmu okay.."

"Aku juga mau snack. Yang banyak. Dan jangan yang pedas."

Krystal hanya mengangguk menuruti perintak Minseok yang kini wajahnya memerah karena marah.

Minseok sekarang lebih tenang dengan menghabisakn hampir tiga botol minuman strawberry lemon kesukaannya dan snack ukuran besar dan rasa puas karena berhasil membuat tempat tidur Krystal super berantakan dan super kotor.

"Jadi... kau sudah mau bercerita apa yang terjadi?" Dengan hati-hati Krystal bertanya pada teman mungilnya yang masih berwajah merah imut itu.

Hening sesaat karena Minseok masih mencoba menelan makanan dimulutnya.

"Pacar brengsekmu itu mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Ucapan singkat itu membuat Krystal sedikit termenung karena perkataan tak terduka Minseok.

"Tapi bukankah ciuman pertamamu sudah diambil sejaaaak dulu kala olah Kris atau itu Chanyeolkah?... aku lupa siapa yang lebih dulu menciummu."

"YA!~ itu bukan ciuman yang seperti itu. Ciumanku dengan mereka hanya ciuman persahabatan." Tegas Minseok.

"Ciuman persahabatan yang melibatkan hisapan dan lidah? Aku tidak pernah mencium sahabatku seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau malah membahas hal yang entah kapan terjadinya. Yang terpenting itu SAAT INI!"

"Oke-oke, jadi ciuman seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan MANTAN pacarku?."

Krystal mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena Minseok yang berbelit-belit. Sebenarnya sebelum Minseok sampai dirumahnya dirinya mendapat telpon dari Kai dan mendengarkan beberapa penjelasan ambigu saperti 'temanmu sangat mungil dan manis', 'kau seharusnya mengenalkanku padanya sejak dulu' juga ucapan singkat bahwa dia berharap tetap berteman seperti biasanya dan tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang ciuman.

Mendengar pertanyaan Krystal barusan Minseok terdiam sesaat dan mengingat kembali ciuman panas yang dilakukan Kai padanya tadi. Rasa mint dan sedikit pahit dari bibir Kai dibibirnya, bahkan Minseok masih bisa merasakan tubuh tak berdayanya ketika lidah (mantan) pacar temannya itu mulai bermain dengan pintar didalam mulutnya. Dan ketikan tangan kekar itu-

"Ya Minseokah kenapa wajah memerah lagi... hey Min-"

"Aish... mengingatnya lagi membuatku ingin memukul sauatu... ugh." Memukul dirinya sendri lebih tepatnya karena disituasi seperti itu Minseok masih bisa menikmati dan bahkan hampir terlena dengan ciuman paksa dari seorang player macam Kai.

Setelah beberapa saat bercerita dengan sedikit lebih mendetail Minseok mengakhirinya dengan tegukan besar dari botol keempatnya yang mana membuat Krystal bertanya-tanya bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bisa menampung begitu banyak makanan dan minuman disaat bersamaan.

"Jadi dia menciummu-"

"Dengan paksa, kau harus mengucapkannya dengan benar~"

"Oke... jadi Kai MEMAKSA manciummu dan memasukkan nomor telponnya dengan PAKSA juga?"

Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia tidak memaksa membuka bajumu atau meraba dadamu dan yang lainnya?"

Minseok menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu itu bukan masalah besar. Kau berhasil menyampaikan pesanmu. Dan Kai juga sudah menghubungiku bahwa hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Mission Complete."

"Ya bagaimana kau bisa mengucapkan itu dengan santai, temanmu ini baru saja mengalami pelecehan seksual tingkat tinggi dan yang bisa kau katakan bukan masalah? Kau benar-benar egois!"

"Tapi yang dilakukan Kai sama dengan yang sering dilakukan Kris dan Chanyeol padamu dan kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu."

Skak mat. Jika diingat-ingat lagi perkataan Krystal memang benar. "Ta- tapi kan hubunganku dengan Kai tidak sedekat hubunganku dengan mereka." Minseok dengan tergagap mencoba membela diri.

"Oh, jadi jika kau sudah dekat dengan Kai maka tidak apa-apa berciuman mesra?" Krystal bertanya dengan seringaian puasnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya begitu menikmati menggoda sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Bukan seperti itu! Lagipula aku dengan Chanyeol dan Kris hanya SEKALI berciuman dibibir." Minseok sedikit meringis harus mengucapkan kalimatnya barusan. "Dan itupun bukan keinginanku sendiri. Kau tahu sediri bagaimana liciknya mereka untuk mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan." Minseok kesal sendiri karena selalu kalah dari kedua sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Memang benar, dan kau selalu termakan oleh kelicikan mereka hingga membuatmu berakhir melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh dengan mereka." Krystal menunujukkan menyayangkan, menyayangkan karena dua teman sejak kecilnya sendiri menodai kepolosan Minseok.

"Ya! Kau mengucapkannya seolah aku dan mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh. Sudah kubilang kami hanya SEKALI berciuman dibibir." Minseok meninggikan suaranya tanda keberatan dengan kalimat sehabat cantiknya itu.

"Ya,ya hanya sekali berciuman dibibir tapi melibatkan lidah, desahan erotis dan tangan-tangan nakal yang menggerayangi hampir seluruh tubuhmu dan jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu saat itu, bisa dipastikan kau sudah tidak perawan lagi sekarang." Krystal benar menang telak saat ini karena Minseok hanya melongo diam mendengar perkataan bebasnya.

"Apa memang sejauh itu yang mereka lakukan?" Minseok menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Melihat itu Krystal frustasi sendiri karena Minseok masih bisa senaive dan sepolos itu setelah apa yang sudah dilakukanya dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu karena kedekatnmu dengan mereka berdua membuatmu tidak bisa membedakkan mana sikap normal persahabatan dan intimasi antara namja dan yeoja."

"Benarkah? Tapi waktu itu aku kalah taruhan dan yang kalah harus diam saja dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh yang menang. Dan lagipula sejak kecil mereka memang suka menciumku dan aku juga sering mecium pipi mereka jadi kukira apa yang kami lakukan adalah normal hanya saja levelnya sedikitnya dinaikan setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol."

Krystal menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan polos sahabatnya dan berjanji dalam hati bahwa dirinya harus melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. "Jika memang begitu, anggaplah aku dan Kris yang juga bersahabat sejak kecil berciuman intens hingga membuat seragam sekolahku berantakkan dan tangan Kris yang meraba sampai hampir kedalam rokku. Apa menurutmu itu normal Minseokie? Apalagi kau melakukannya dengan dua orang sekaligus."

Minseok sedikir mengernyit, membayangkan Kris dan Krystal seintim itu.

"Lihat, kau bahkan merasa itu berlebihan kan?"

"Mendengar dari ucapanmu, itu memang benar-benar berlebihan Jung... Tapi jika yang kau katakan memang benar, berarti apa yang dilakukan Kris dan Chanyeol padaku adalah pelecehan seksual?!" Seolah menyadari sesuatu Minseok meninggikan suara menjadi hampir berteriak membuat Krystal sedikit berjengit terkejut. "Wah... Mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa menurutmu aku harus melaporkan mereka berdua pada polisi? Kai juga... aku harus melaporkan siapapun yang sudah menyetuhku... woah.. aku benar-benar marah sekarang ini." Wajah manis Minseok kini memerah karena kemarahan yang memuncak dan tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kuat bungkus beserta isinya membuat Krystal makin mengasihani tempat tidurnya yang sudah penuh dengan remahan snack.

"Hei, hei kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau bicarakan baik-baik hubunganmu dengan mereka. Dan soal Kai, aku akan memintanta minta maaf pada..." Krystal menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Minseok tidak mendengarkannya dan sibuk menelfon seseorang. "Minseok, siapa yang kau telfon."

"Sst, aku sedang menghubungi polisi."

Karena terkejut Krystal merenggut ponsel Minseok dan memutus sambungan ponsel Minseok dengan kecepatan cahaya membuat Minseok memerengut imut karena tidak Kai maupun Krystal sama-sama suka merenggut ponselnya dan memutus sambungan ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Kalian sangat cocok kanapa mengakhiri hubungan kalian..." Gumam Minseok tidak terima.

"Minseok! Kau benar-benar tidak mendengar ucpanku barusan ya. Bicarakan dulu baik-baik dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Dan soal Kai aku akan memintanya minta maaf padamu."

"Tida ada gunanya oke. Lebih baik minta polisi untuk berbicara pada mereka." Dan Minseok mendapat toyoran indah dikepalanya.

"YAA!..."

"YAAAAA! Yang tidak berguna itu pikiranmu Minseok! Polisi tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Lagipula saat itu kau bahkan tidak keberatan dengan yang mereka lakukan, kau hanya diam dan menerima semuanya." Krystal ikut menaikkan suaranya seiring dengan tingkat frustasinya yang menaik.

"Tapi kan tetap saja... Kalau begitu laporkan Kai sa..."

"Dan yang kau hubungi barusan adalah nomor pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans pintar..." Lagi-lagi Krystal memotong ucapan Minseok dengan kesal.

Minseok mendengus kesal dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu atas kebodohannya.

"Juga kau tidak bisa melaporkan Kai karena fans-fansnya pasti akan langsung menyerangmu. Jadi lakukan apa yang kusarankan tadi oke.." Krystal memelankan suaranya.

"Hmm... akan aku pikirkan nanti sekarang aku sangat lelah dengan pembicaraan rumit ini."

"Hei, hei!... apa yang kau mau lakukan anak muda?" Dengan sigap Krystal menarik Minseok yang sudah hampir merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidar Krystal.

"Aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Hari ini aku menginap disini sebagai bayaran atas kerja keras dan pengorbananku. Dan kau dilarang memprotes." Minseok mengucaknnya dengan nada tegas.

"Aku tidak akan memprotes tapi kau tidak bisa tidur disini. Lihat semua remahan snack disekelilingmu itu. Dan kau juga harus mandi atau setidaknya menggosok gigimmu."

Dengan tidak elitnya Minseok ditarik dari tempat tidur nyaman Krystal dan dipaksa keluar untuk pergi kekamar tamu.

Saat sedang membereskan bungkus-bungkus snack diatas tempat tidurnya, ponsel Minseok bergetar. Krystal melihat nama Kris tertera sebagai id pemanggilnya dan memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Minseok sudah tidur." Tanpa sapaan apapun Krystal menjawab dengan nada sedikit ketus, rasa kesalnya atas perbuatan Kris pada Minseok belum sepenuhnya menghilang rupanya.

" _Krystal?"_

"Iya, ini Krystal dan Minseok akan menginap malam ini dirumahku jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

" _Jadi begitu. Jika boleh tahu kenapa Minseok tiba-tiba menginap dirumahmu?"_ Kris bertanya dengan ketenangan yang membuat Krystal yang entah kenapa sedikit khawatir.

"karena aku dan Minseok besahabat, duh... Memangnya hanya dirumahmu dan Chanyeol saja Minseok bisa menginap." Krystal menjawab seadannya dan mengabaikan perasaan khawatirnya.

" _Benarkah, atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Minseok yang membuatnya harus menginap dirumahmu."_ Kris menjawab masih dengan suara berat dan tenangnya.

Krytal menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Kris. "Kenapa harus terjadi sesuatu dulu baru Minseok bisa menginap dirumahku. Minseok juga sahabat dekatku oke." Krystal menutupi kepanikannya dengan nada kesal.

" _Sahabat dekat ya, apa sahabat dekat dengan egoisnya meminta Minseok untuk menemui pacarmu yang brengsek diruang privat disebuah restoran berbintang hanya karena kalian berdua tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu masing-masing untuk sekedar meluangkan waktu bersama membicarakan dengan serius tentang kejelasan hubungan kalian."_

Dan Kystal membeku diatas tempat tidurnya bukan karena takut melainkan rasa marah. "Sialan, kau memata-matai Minseok?"

" _Bukan itu yang kita bicarakan saat ini."_ Kris menyanggah dengan ketenangan yang makin membuat kemarahan Krystal memuncak.

"Dengar brengsek, apapun yang kita bicarakan saat ini tidak menghilangkan fakta bahwa kau dan pasti Chanyeol si brengsek yang lain itu memata-matai sahabat dekat kalian untuk kepentingan kalian sendiri dan kau masih dengan suara tenang sialanmu itu seolah-olah itu adalah hal biasa!" Nafas Krystal sedikit menderu mencoba menahan agar dirinya tidak menaikan volume suaranya yang bisa menarik perhatian Minseok yang berada diseberang kamarnya.

" _Apapun itu Krystal, aku tetap akan menjemut Min..."_

" _Kau tidak akan kemana-mana dan Minseok tetap menginap dirumahku."_

" _Kryst..."_

"Jangan mengujiku Wu. Atau aku akan memanfaatkan kepolosan Minseok dan mengatakan hal buruk tentang kalian berdua. Aku yakin tidak sulit membuat Minseok membenci kalian berdua hanya dengan beberapa kata. Seperti yang kalian berdua lakukan untuk membuat Minseok menerima apapun yang kalian lakukan padanya."

" _Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Krystal..."_

"Aku sangat menegerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Dan soal keegoisan? Dalam hal ini kita sama, jadi sebelum kau menilai tindakanku pada Minseok sabaiknya kau dan Chanyeol pikirkan dulu bagaimana selama ini kalian mempermainkan Minseok untuk keingingnan kalian sendiri.

Dengan kesal Krystal mengakhiri sambungan ponsel itu dan langsung menonaktifkan ponsel Minseok. Krystal terdiam sambil meredakan amarahnya.

"Jung aku pinjam piyamamu ya, dikamar tamu piyamanya tidak ada."

Krystal sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Minseok masuk kekamarnya dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang pakaiannya.

"Tentu saja, pakai apapun yang kau suka." Krystal menjawab sekenanya karena masih sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah, biasanya kau selalu cerewet soal pakaian bahkan sekalipun hanya soal piyama." Minseok berkomentar sambil mencari-cari piyama dengan desain paling sederhana.

"Anggap saja aku sedang baik."

"Atau kau merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku hampir diperkosa oleh mantan pacarmu hahaha..."

Minseok mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda tapi hal justru seperti tamparan untuk Krystal dan rasa penyesalan kembali menyelubunginya.

"Min, aku minta maaf ya." Krystal hanya menunduk menunggu respon dari Minseok dan tiba-tiba kepalanya mendapatkan toyoran keras dari sahabat mungilnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyesal? Kalau begitu kau harus pastikan membuat essayku sebagus mungkin." Minseok berucap dengan kedua tangan bersedekap didadanya dan ekspresi yang dibuat seserius mingkin.

"Tentu saja Min. Aku janji."

"Ya, kenapa dengan dirimu? Kenapa kau berubah seserius itu?" Minseok bertanya sambil ikut duduk disamping sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba kelihatan murung.

"Karena aku memang menyesal." Jawaban singkat Krystal tidak membuat puas Minseok.

"Hei kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seserius ini. Oke aku memang mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakkan dari Kai, tapi seperti yang kau bilang aku bahkan membiarkan diriku sendiri dipermainkan oleh kedua sahabat karibku sendiri. Mungkin yang salah adalah aku sendiri karena terlalu tidak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan orang-orang disekitarku padaku."

"Tapi tetap saja Min, aku sudah membuatmu..."

"Dan soal aku mendatangi Kai sebagai penggantimu, itu adalah ideku sendiri dan aku menerima begitu saja tawaranmu hanya karena tergoda oleh makanan enak jadi tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan oke. Walaupun aku sedikit menyesal karena tidak memberikan pukulan mautku diwajah tampannya."

"Minseokah..."

Tidak tahan dengan suasana serius itu Minseok berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya keras-keras sambil berteriak-berteriak heboh mengusir atmosfer tidak nyaman yang memenuhi kamar luas Krystal. Krystal hanya tersenyum senang melihat Minseok selalu menghadapi masalah apapun dengan caranya sendiri.

"Nah akhirnya model terkenal Krystal Jung sudah kembali." Minseok tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi lega sahabatnya itu. Walaupun dalam benaknya sedikit bertanya-tanya alasan kenapa Krystal tiba-tiba begitu menyesal dengan tindakannya Minseok memilih membiarakannya. **"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kai."** Pikir Minseok dalam hati.

Dengan pikiran itu Minseok akhirnya bersiap tidur dikamar Krystal (setelah ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah Krystal mengganti spreinya) karena Krystal bersikukuh untuk tidur berdua dengan Minseok.

"Jaljj Jung..."

"Jaljaa Kim..."

.

..

...

END

.

..

...

"Jung dimana ponselku? Sebelum tidur aku ingin bermain game."

"Ponselmu mati jadi sedang dicharge dimeja riasku."

"Mati? Padahal seingatku baterainya masih lebih dari 70%..."

"Itu hanya seingatmu saja Seoki, sudahlah ini sudah malam."

"Mmm... Oke..."

.

..

...

= ITU ENDINGNYA GAK GANTUNG LHO YA.. THANKS =


End file.
